Gelb bedeutet es tut mir leid
by Ellie172
Summary: Draco vermisst seinen Geliebten - Übersetzung von Mystgirl's "yellow means sorry"


Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören J.K. Rowling und die Geschichte gehört Mystgirl, ich hab sie nur übersetzt.

A/N: Thanks, Mystgirl, that you allowed me to translate your story. It really made me cry.

A/N²: Ich hoffe, dass die Stimmung auch in der Übersetzung gut rüberkommt. Und nochma thx @ Clio-chan (meine Beta). *smile* Hab dich lieb, Hasü! :)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gelb bedeutet "es tut mir leid"

Zwei Jahre, drei Monate und sechs Tage sind vergangen seit du gegangen bist.

Ich vermisse dich, aber ich komme jeden Tag hier her und lege eine gelbe Rose auf dein Grab.

Die Tatsache, dass Rosen in verschiedenen Farben verschiedene Gefühle bedeute, hat mich schon immer fasziniert. Weiß, zum Beispiel, bedeutet Unschuld, gelb Sorge und rot bedeutet Liebe.

Ich habe dir das gesagt, einmal, in der Nacht bevor du gestorben bist. Erinnerst du dich, Harry?

Und du wirst immer wissen, was es bedeutet, seit ich jeden Tag eine gelbe Rose auf dein Grab lege.

Es tut mir leid.

Du warst der Junge der lebt.

Ich war der Junge der gelebt hat um dich zu lieben.

Sie haben dich am nächsten Tag weg genommen, am Tag nachdem wir einander gefunden haben. Es war zu früh, und ich konnte mein Leben nicht mit dir verbringen.

Ich konnte nur eine Nacht mit dir verbringen.

Manchmal frage ich mich, warum du mir genau so schnell genommen wie gegeben wurdest. Ich habe nicht die Chance bekommen, alle Sachen mit dir zu machen, die ich machen wollte. Dich küssen, wenn wir die Abschlussprüfungen bestanden haben, mit dir erwachsen werden, mit dir alt werden.

Es scheint wie ein Fluch. Etwas nur für eine Nacht zu bekommen und nicht mehr. Für immer.

Aber selbst heute würde ich diese Nacht nicht für die Welt, die Sonne, Mond oder Sterne tauschen.

Man sagt, dass es besser ist, etwas geliebt und dann verloren zu haben, als überhaupt nie geliebt zu haben.

Selbst wenn du so früh weggerissen wurdest, ich werde für immer glücklich sein, wissend, wie es sich anfühlt dich zu halten, dich zu küssen, mit dir zu schlafen. Dieses eine Mal.

Ich erinnere mich an diese Nacht, als wär es erst gestern gewesen.

Es schneite, und es war der erste Abend der Weihnachtsferien. Ich war einer der wenigen Schüler die noch in Hogwarts waren.

Du warst auch einer.

Ich lief draußen auf den Wiesen von Hogwarts rum, gab meinem inneren Kind nach und fing Schneeflocken auf meiner Zunge.

Ich rannte wie blind in dich hinein. Du fielst in einen Rosenbusch, der so gut wie tot war, aufgrund der Tatsache, dass es so spät im Jahr war. Ich fiel auf dich drauf und bekam erst wieder Luft, als ich merkte, dass du es warst.

Als der schock des zu-Boden-werfens vorbei war, spiegelte sich Erkennen in deinen Augen. Du hast nicht gegrinst, oder warst wütend. Du hast gelacht.

Ich stand auf und klopfte meine Hose sauber und sah dich an, wie du in dem Rosenbusch lagst. Lachend. Der Schnee fiel um uns herum, ließ es verschwommen, unreal erscheinen, wie einen Traum.

"Es tut mir leid, Harry", murmelte ich, eine leichte Röte in meinem Gesicht. Und dann bemerkte ich, dass der tote Rosenbusch eine Rose hatte, die blühte. Wie zum Teufel? Ich wunderte mich. Es war schon viel zu spät, dass Rosen blühten. Aber das ist der Grund, warum sie Magie Magie nennen, denke ich.

Ich kniete mich hin um die Rose anzuschauen, und du, du sahst mich an und lächeltest.

"Mir nicht", hast du geantwortet.

"Hä?", fragte ich, und sah beunruhigt auf. "Nicht was?"

"Mir tut es nicht leid, Draco", hast du geantwortet und dann strecktest du deine Hand aus, fasstest meinen Arm und zogst mich zu dir.

Der Schnee wirbelte und die Hitze deines Körpers ließ alles so verschwommen, so perfekt erscheinen.

Das Jahr davor hatten wir einen Waffenstillstand ausgerufen, nachdem wir realisiert hatten, dass einander hassen zuviel Energie verbrauchte.

Ich denke, als wir einmal aufgehört hatten, unsere Energie für's hassen zu verschwenden, fingen wir an, die Energie dazu zu benutzen um etwas anderes zu fühlen.

"Liebe", murmelte ich, als du mich geküsst hast.

"Was", fragtest du und hobst eine Augenbraue.

"Rote Rosen bedeuten Liebe", flüsterte ich und schielte auf die einzelne rote Rose hinunter. "Alle Farben haben eine Bedeutung, besonders bei Rosen. Gelb bedeutet Sorge und rot, rot ist Liebe."

"Welche Ironie, dass du mich von den Füßen gerissen hast, im buchstäblichen und übertragenen Sinn, und auf einen Busch mit roten Rosen geworfen hast", antwortetest du.

"Ironisch?", fragte ich, und diesmal war ich dran eine Augenbraue zu heben.

"Ja, weil ich dich liebe. Und das schon so lange, Draco."

Und dann küsste ich dich. Und wir verbrachten die Nacht zusammen. Es war keine kurze Extase, deine Arme um mich zu fühlen, deine Lippen auf meinen. Ich werde nie vergessen, wie es sich angefühlt hat mit dir zu schlafen.

Und am morgen trennten wir uns mit einem Kuss, und bevor du um die Ecke gegangen bist, das letzte Mal, dass ich dich lebend gesehen habe, nahm ich deine Hand und lächelte.

"Ich liebe dich auch, Harry", sagte ich. Es fühlte sich noch nicht einmal komisch an, das zu sagen. Es fühlte sich einfach richtig an. Die Wahrheit.

Und das war es. Der Angriff kam plötzlich und bevor ich dich jemals wieder gesehen habe, dich in den Armen hielt, dich geküsst habe, warst du weg. Sie nahmen dich von mir, von allen fort.

Du starbst wie ein Held, wie ein Märtyrer.

Ich bin im Inneren gestorben.

Und jetzt bin ich hier, sitze an deinem Grab und halte eine gelbe Rose.

Es sind zwei Jahre, drei Monate und sechs Tage vergangen, seit du gegangen bist.

Und als ich die Rose auf dein Grab lege, wie jeden Tag vor heute, flüster ich die gleichen Worte wie immer.

"Es tut mir leid, Harry", und Tränen kommen mir in die Augen, "dass ich dich nicht gerettet habe, dass ich dich nicht rechtzeitig gefunden habe. Dass ich nicht auch bis zu meinem Tod gelitten habe. Es tut mir so, so leid."

Und dann kann ich deine Stimme hören, lachend, genau wie in dieser Nacht. Und deine Worte sind klar in meinem Ohr, um mich herum, überall.

"Mir tut es nicht leid, Draco."

Und das flüchtige Gefühl eines Kusses auf meinen Lippen reicht aus, um meine Hand zum Mund schnellen zu lassen. Ein geisterhaftes Gefühl floss über meine Lippen, deine Lippen auf meinen. Und ich liebe dich immer noch so sehr.

Von jetzt an, werde ich dir eine rote Rose auf dein Grab legen.

Jeden einzelnen Tag.

Bis auch ich sterben werde.


End file.
